


【真莲】不要抑制剂

by xiaosuxin



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosuxin/pseuds/xiaosuxin
Summary: ABO设，纯情处男alpha真司和为了保持身体状态习惯找人解决问题的omega莲（被我写得有点像经验丰富的大姐姐dbq），当PWP看就好啦
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji, 真莲
Kudos: 14





	【真莲】不要抑制剂

莲是个omega，但平时谁也不会往这方面去想。

因为莲是骑士嘛，个子很高，表情很凶，也非常能打，在镜世界遇到黑色的夜骑要是掉以轻心，绝对会被一通好揍，毕竟从抱着必死的决意成为骑士以来，消灭在莲变身的夜骑手下的monster已经数都数不清了。就连真司自己回忆起当初刚遇到莲时被单方面碾压的战况都忍不住心有戚戚。

但莲是个omega，真司想。

脸很漂亮，外表冷酷但其实内心非常温柔，因为觉得有必须承担的责任就咬牙拼命勉强自己，吼人的时候很凶但不会真的伤人，会在跟他斗嘴之后露出稍稍轻松一点的表情，懂得照顾小孩子，遇到危险的时候嘴上冷嘲热讽还是会帮他，在战斗中那么拼命勉强也没能对骑士下死手，莲其实不愿意伤害别人，只是在让自己越来越伤痕累累而已。

这倒不是觉得莲是需要庇护的弱者什么的……真司苦大仇深地皱眉，莲当然很强，他是知道的，清楚得不能再清楚。但是……

“城户，让开。”

“我不。莲，为什么你不能更爱惜自己一点呢！”真司一手紧紧抓着门框用身体当路障堵在花鸡的门口，仗着花鸡内外的地势差勉强弥补了身高差距跟屋里的莲平视，将内心想法脱口而出后撅着嘴气势汹汹。

莲皱着眉瞪他。沙奈子婶婶去了亚马逊旅行，优衣正在神崎士郎的大学做调查，此时整个停业状态的花鸡咖啡厅就只有他们两个人在门口莫名其妙地对峙，而某个笨蛋似乎还在把情况变得更糟。莲捏紧了支撑他站直的桌面边缘，浑身笼着清淡的甜香，没好气地对堵着大门的蠢蛋钝感alpha下最后通牒：“我再说一次，让开，别碍事。”

如果换作平常，莲大可付诸武力，直接揪住这看不清局势的笨蛋领子提到一边，但发情期终究耗去omega大半心力，莲要像平时那样站得枪一样笔直都有心无力，蒸腾的热潮还在持续剥夺他的体力和理智，因此他自己也没发现自己的语气无意识地比平常软化许多：“就算你再怎么是笨蛋也该能看出我是在发情吧，再钝感的alpha强行阻止omega解决发情期也是违法的。”

意外地，听了他这话的真司更加生气地鼓起一边脸颊，竹筒炒豆子似的大声噼里啪啦：“所以说啊！！莲你发情了很危险的啊！都这个样子了怎么还要强撑着出去！万一在外面遇到monster怎么办？遇到其他骑士怎么办？莲！其实你是想在外面找人渡过发情期吧！不可以这么随便啊！”

“……”莲心情复杂地看他一眼，淡淡道：“我已经找了可靠的床伴。”

“才没有呢！！”真司气得挺起胸脯，像一只即将跳脚的麻雀，很少外泄的信息素也逐渐浓郁起来，“莲每次发情期回来身上的味道都不一样！就算是我也能闻得出来的！这算哪门子的可靠？！我知道惠里小姐是beta，莲要是被别的alpha完全标记了怎么办啊！像这样在外面乱找人还不如用抑制剂安全！”

“……啧，这是我自己的事，用不着你来评价。”莲不悦地攥紧拳头掐着自己的掌心，感觉拖得太久已经有些头晕站不稳。抑制剂？那种东西终究是饮鸩止渴，用了不可避免地会对omega的体质造成损伤。他现在可是骑士，为了战斗而生存，而且必须要赢到最后，怎么能因为发情期这种小事用抑制剂损害战力？可能会纠缠不休的alpha用拳头解决就行了，何况惠里……他已经配不上惠里了，就算被完全标记了又能怎么样？可惜这次发情来得太快没能避开眼前这个固执又单纯的笨蛋，莲懊恼地瞥一眼真司那副以死相逼也不要让他出门的模样，甩手往吧台走去掏出手机：“我打电话找个可靠的alpha来总行了吧？”

他刚打开手机屏幕，身后的真司一个箭步跃过来劈手夺下他手里小小的移动电子设备，看也不看地皱着眉挡在他身前：“莲，你别骗我了，你又没有什么朋友，通讯录里根本没有能帮你的人。难道你是想跟那些以前认识的小混混约架吗？”

城户真司……莲被他执着到底的逼问和若有若无的alpha信息素搞得心烦意乱，“你到底想怎样？”

对信息素钝感到和他同居一室都全无反应、完全不像个alpha的真司下定决心似的抿了抿唇，绷着脸表情认真地开口：“如果莲坚持不用抑制剂的话，就由我来帮莲解决吧，我也是个alpha啊。虽然、感觉有点对不起惠里小姐，但是这样比莲出去随便找其他人要好！”

……哈，在说什么啊这家伙。莲一瞬间觉得自己已经彻底头晕眼花了。“……笨蛋吗……”他嘲笑着低声自语，虚软的身体晃了两下向后倚靠在吧台上，难以置信地抬手盖住眼睛。

“……随你吧。”他放下手，低低地说。

他们跌跌撞撞地带上共同的房门，滚倒在莲叠得整整齐齐的床铺上。真司被莲的胳膊勾着脖子，气喘吁吁地撑在莲的两侧直起身，有些慌乱地询问：“那个……莲，我忽然想起来还没买准备的东西！”

“我有。”莲好笑地示意笨手笨脚的alpha从自己的风衣口袋里掏出润滑液和套套，这家伙果然是个纯情笨蛋。呼吸相闻地磨蹭这么半天再怎么能忍的omega也动了情，莲坐起身推开兀自脸红的处男alpha，脱掉身上多余的衣物。本就为了发情期方便没穿内裤，这会儿从omega准备良好的后穴溢出的液体已经洇湿了纯黑长裤，莲毫无留恋地把自己剥个干净衣物丢到床下，从呆头呆脑的alpha手中接过润滑液打开倒入手心，沾了满手的润滑探向身下自行开拓。其实也没有多少再用润滑的必要，发情时的软穴早就含了满满一汪蜜液，手指在其中轻轻搅弄就能发出细小的“咕啾”声响，但自己扩张一下总算还有余裕——虽然大抵也只在真司这种迟钝处男面前。

“光愣着干什么？你也脱，不是说要帮我解决的吗。”莲抬眼见真司还满面通红地坐在床边直愣愣看他，好笑之余难得地有些害羞，忍不住出声催促。被点醒的笨蛋alpha“哦、哦好的”地连连应声，慌里慌张地扒自己的衣服，动作太大甚至不小心撞到了床柱发出痛呼。这场景简直像什么偷食禁果的高中生，青涩又笨拙，但有着美好的苹果香气，莲忍着笑，看他光着上身窘迫地抓抓头发低头四处去寻那枚不知道掉在哪儿了的方方正正小薄片，心想算了，笨蛋也挺好。

“莲……你准备好了吗？”真司小心翼翼地捏着那枚小方片生怕它再掉下，试探的神情像只过于乖巧的狗狗。唉，哪有这样的alpha。莲咬着牙从湿得一塌糊涂的后穴拔出手指嗯了一声，有些发软地撕开那片安全套的包装，抖着手给真司高高翘起的性器套上。这家伙也就这里最像alpha了，还好准备的套尺寸不小，莲不动声色地多瞟两眼，脸颊泛起热气。乖巧狗狗样的真司还在等待下令，抬起爪子跃跃欲试，又像怕伤到他似的不敢动手。莲闭了闭眼，两条又细又直的长腿绷紧了勾住alpha的腰往后躺倒，挂在颈上的戒指项链叮啷一声垂在光裸胸口。

“来吧，可以进来了。”

很热。omega的发情是从体内把灵魂烧得干枯的一把烈火，而被拥抱时感受到的热度温吞舒适，柔软的火苗由外舔舐肌肤，叫人生出一股随之慢慢融化成松脂蜜糖的错觉。拜omega适于交欢的生理机制所赐，即使在插入后意识到事前的开拓并不十分充分也不会受伤，湿软肠壁被肉刃撑开的痛楚全然不值一提地湮灭在快感的火星里。莲喘息着抓住真司的手，牵引未曾置身火焰过的年轻alpha抚摸自己突起的乳首，因胸口电流似的酥麻触感断断续续地低吟，自发地摆动腰胯去迎合alpha那柄将他刺穿钉死的肉刃，体会被楔入身体深处的饱涨感，从中攫取几分奇异的满足。动情的气息在空气中逸散，真司那些惯常潜藏在海面之下的信息素也被挑动激发出来，丝丝缕缕地笼罩住被划为猎物的omega，又在主人的有意克制下并不具有霸道的攻击性，不像一般的alpha狂躁得露出兽性的野蛮、非要压得omega瑟瑟发抖地屈从顺服。该说是老好人还是单纯傻得天真？莲一想到这家伙连骑士战争都想要温和地阻止就忍不住想感叹，真的有这种人能平安活到现在——要是能一直活到最后就好了。

“莲，很痛吗？”见他出神，真司停住动作，担心地和他对视。明明自己也被挑起欲望该是情难自已的时候，作为掠夺方却没有更甚一步的举动，简直过分体贴得有点可笑。莲将目光转向他，“没有，不要小看我。你这是没吃饱饭吗，要帮忙就拿出点力气来啊。”

这对alpha来说无疑是挑衅，但真司也只是无可奈何地撇了撇嘴，埋头苦干的动作稍稍接近莲所习惯的粗暴。“再往左一点，退出去一点，呃嗯……那里、是我的前列腺，”莲给予没什么技巧的真司详尽指导，在快感中露出恍惚的神色，“先说好，不能完全标记。”

“那是当然啦，我不会勉强你的。”真司挺动着腰嘀嘀咕咕，埋头像只毛茸茸的小狗在他胸口锁骨亲亲蹭蹭，旁边就是轻轻晃荡的戒指坠，他认真地盯着那串曾经被他扯下的戒指，又重复了遍：“莲要是能好好爱惜自己就好了。”

“……哈啊……哈……别说废话了……”

发情期的高潮来得容易，莲攀在真司肩头的手按出发白指印，修长的身体像一把弓般绷紧，无法自持地扬起脖颈，又断了弦似的坠落下去。夹在两人腰腹间的性器吐出白浊弄脏了莲自己精瘦的小腹，真司被高潮后痉挛的肠肉夹出一声闷哼险些交待，只好先停下来等莲平复喘息。一滴汗沿着他的鬓角从下颌啪地滚落，莲被那点动静吸引，无意识地伸手去摸他左耳那枚闪着光的银色耳钉。

“噗……莲，好痒……”被揉捏耳垂的真司忍不住笑着往后缩，攥住莲的手腕啃了一口，作为回馈挺身顶入omega紧致的甬道深处。莲猝不及防地呻吟出声，属于omega的那部分顺从又期待地战栗起来，这才感觉身上的家伙终于像个alpha，懂得追逐自己的欲望。

“莲……看起来好色，脸也是，身体也是，还有声音……好色情，”真司红着脸凑过来轻咬他的侧颈，粗重的呼吸拂过薄软的耳垂，“味道也好好闻……像在邀请一样……”

莲不自在地把脸扭向一边，“忍不住就不用忍……我是在发情啊。”

不算大的房间里满是淫靡的交欢气味。alpha同omega的信息素浓烈地交织在一起，单人床的空间实在是有些狭小，在两个叠在一起的成年男性密不可分的肢体交缠下吱呀吱呀地响，间或伴着啪啾咕叽的水声和浸透了情欲带着颤音的低喘呻吟。莲叫起来的声音很好听，真司恍惚地想，耽于极乐的omega拉长的尾调细细上扬仿若欲泣的哭腔，像一把涂好了松香将提琴奏响的琴弓，透着某种不顾一切的释放。那就暂时都抛下也没关系，真司咬着牙戳弄热情吸附他的层层肉褶，前端蹭过敏感收缩的宫口，至少此时可以将彼此的身体完全交付吧。

床下已经丢着好几个打了结的套子，饶是体力占优的alpha也已经气喘吁吁地浑身汗透。莲翻身摆成跪趴姿势方便对方从身后进入，把脸埋在枕头里揪着床单深深浅浅地喘，嗓音因为呻吟嘶哑了许多，任真司握住他的腰往里撞，自己单手拢着因为射了太多开始发痛的前端套弄。忽的背上一沉，alpha仗着体势的便利压下来，浑身发热地在他汗津津的裸背咬下一连串牙印，直攀到后颈处难耐地磨蹭。莲无法克制地微微颤抖，感受着alpha犬科似的在那里嗅来嗅去，热腾腾的吐息长久地停留在omega柔软的腺体处，有一瞬希望他深深地咬下去，用澎湃的信息素彻底灌满那个发胀的小小腺体，让他从此解脱出去。

但真司只是用犬齿咬破了腺体的表层，注入足以形成一个临时标记的alpha信息素，如同他所承诺的那样，恪守原则。膨大成结的阴茎隔着安全套抵着高热的肠壁射精，莲浑身发软地闷哼，剧烈颤动的性器吐出几近透明的腺液，在情潮的余韵中被送上干性高潮。床单早就被两人的体液弄脏，又在翻来覆去的折腾下扯出乱糟糟的褶皱，但莲在这种时候不在乎这些，他疲惫而放松地躺倒，把被自己眼泪口水浸湿的枕头翻个面，因发情期的结束恢复了几分力气，第一件事就是抬腿把拔出疲软性器后正忙着给注满白浊的安全套打结的alpha一脚踹下了床。

“——呜哇哇哇？！莲你干嘛？！”猝不及防的真司跌在地上，差点被自己的精液洒了一身，当即气愤地跳起来大叫。

而不讲理的omega已经兀自抖开被子遮住满是做爱痕迹的光裸身躯，转身面向内里墙壁，“已经没你事了，滚回自己的床上去，或者干脆点滚出门外，我要睡了。”

……这还真是用完即扔啊！真司气鼓鼓地从地上捡起自己的衣服往身上套，眼神哀怨得像个被始乱终弃的omega瞪向裹得严实的被子团。他把那些见不得人的垃圾丢进垃圾桶，想了想干脆直接换了新的垃圾袋，把原本的黑色袋子提在手上打算去丢。握上门把手的那一刻他又忍不住转过身看只露出黑色后脑勺的莲，试探着问：“那个……莲？如果以后还需要帮忙的话也可以叫我，我一定会像今天这样帮你的！”

沉默。许久之后从被子团冒出闷闷的声音，“技术烂透了。”

“莲？！”

被子团里的人不胜其扰地翻了个身，被烦得不行似的丢出回复，声音低了一度，“……随你。”


End file.
